This invention concerns a transfer system, guaranteed sterile, between a bag and a sterile enclosure, by means of a cutting transfer lock chamber.
This invention is intended particularly, but not exclusively, for the pharmaceutical industry and/or the medical field, for the economic transfer of loose products or liquids or individual sterile articles from a bag to a sterile enclosure or the reverse.
The transfer of previously sterilised products contained in a bag (or other container) to a sterile enclosure or zone presents a problem when the said products cannot be autoclaved or heat-sterilised or when they cannot be filtered (in the case of liquids).
The principal methods currently known for carrying out such a transfer are as follows:
1) Bags or containers are used which are equipped with special doors such as those marketed by "LA CALHENE", DPTE ("airtight transfer double door"), in accordance with the principle which is the subject of patent FR-A-1 346 486.